eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Nyssan Army
Nyssan Army The Nyssan Army is the ground force component of the Nyssan Armed Forces, responsible for neutralizing outside threats and maintaining Nyssan territorial integrity. As of 1681, the Nyssan Army consists of 130,000 active personnel (88,000 combat troops). The Ard-Militias are functionally the reserve army, and possess much the same equipment that other reserve armies in Eordae would. On a peace footing, the Ard-Militia typically numbers about 220,000. However, since the onset of the Tel-Westra War, that has expanded to 400,000 men. The term 'Militia' is often misleading, which has led to debates over whether the traditional name should be dropped in favor of simply 'The Reserve Army.' All Nyssan males between the ages of 16 and 50 are required to do one of two things; Sign on with their clan's Ard-Militia for any two-year period during their fighting age, or sign on with a regular militia for life. The Regular Army only accepts volunteers, while the Ard-Militia is of course part time and therefore not overly time constraining. Ard-Militias will train one day out of every week, while regular militias will train one day out of every month. 'Regular Army ' The combat forces of the regular army are divided up into eight divisions of 10,000 men each, one division for each clan. A seperate force, the Special Forces, are divided up into eight regiments of 1,000 men, each for a clan. The organization of the Nyssan Army is as follows: 1st Infantry Division (10,000 men, Clan Enfawr, currently deployed agianst TFIA) 2nd Infantry Division (10,000 men, Clan Kynlyn) 1st Mountain Division (10,000 men, Clan Tarennyn) 1st Mechanized Division (10,000 men, Clan Blaiddyn, currenty deployed agianst TFIA) 2nd Mechanized Division (10,000 men, Clain Dyrfald, currently deployed agianst TFIA) 3rd Mechanized Division (10,000 men, Clan Nyrnal) 1st Armored Division (Clan Vyndaysl, 400 tanks) 2nd Armored Division (Clan Anhygoel, 400 tanks) Special Forces ' 1st SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Enfawr, currently deployed agianst TFIA) 2nd SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Blaiddyn, currently deployed agianst TFIA) 3rd SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Dyrfald, currently deployed agiasnt TFIA) 4th SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Vyndaysl) 5th SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Tarennyn) 6th SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Kynlyn) 7th SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Anhygoel) 8th SF Regiment (1,000 men, Clan Nyrnal) '''Other Units ' Silver Guard (4,000 men, see below-NOT PART OF MILITARY) 'Ard-Militia ' Clan Anhygoel: 30,000 Clan Blaiddyn: 30,000 (10,000 currently deployed) Clan Dyrfald: 25,000 (7,500 currently deployed) Clan Enfawr: 25,000 (7,500 currently deployed) Clan Kynlyn: 15,000 Clan Nyrnal: 35,000 Clan Tarennyn: 25,000 Clan Vyndaysl: 35,000 'Militia ' Below the Ard-Militia are the regular militia forces, which are only loosely restricted by clan laws, except during wartime, when their commanders are subordinate to regular army commanders, who dish out objectives for the various militia groups to take. Regular militias are the most common armed group in which Nyssan men (and some volunteer women) typically enlist, as the two-day-a-month training is obviously less time-consuming than the Army and Ard-Militia. The number of militiamen is also a factor of Nyssa's Crisis Level (CL), which is monitered by the federal government. A CL 1, or absolute peace, neccesitates that only fully liscened militia units need to be active. The amount of militiamen required to be ready for war and the level of readiness they need to be at steadily increases with each CL. It has been theorized that a CL 5, or full nuclear war, could call an astronomical number of militia fighters up; close to 3.5 million men. However, the Nyssan government has never raised the CL above 4 (During the Awakening Bombings) since the system was first implemented in 1627. The current CL is 3. '''Silver Guard 'Equipment ' WIP Category:Military